Strange Fun
by Rukira
Summary: Lunamon is a digimon I created, she's a rabbit type and looks kinda like a cabbit fron tenshi.
1. Default Chapter

Hope you like this story!! ^^ R&R!!  
  
I do not own digimon or its characters.  
  
I live near a field and I brought Lunamon there to run around a bit the out of no were a burst of light appeared! It was a digimon! it looked like a BIG dinosaur type thing Lunamon said its name was Genomon (weird but hey watcha gonna do) ok then it started to attack us!  
  
"AHHH!!!!"  
  
Lunamon used her moonlight beam on it but it hardly faced it! so then this weird guy with a digimon appeared out of nowhere then it digivoleved to Tigermon (it kinda looks like Garurumon) the beat Genomon like if it was nothing then the guy said:  
  
"Be careful youdon't know what you got yourself into"  
  
"Huh what?" I said  
  
then he disappeared (so did Tigermon) then I walk back home saying:  
  
"What did he mean I don't know what I got myself into?"  
  
And I still don't know but man was that ever scary that night I'll never forget it!  
  
  
  
Not has long has my other ones… but it was awhile back so… ya know… please review it! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

^^ I sure hope you guys like my Lunamon stories!! ^^ Remember R&R!  
  
  
  
Lunamon and me were sleeping wen Lunamon woke up at 2 am and started growling at the window. I woke up then I saw light Lunamon tolled me it was a "digital field" right anyway then we went outside and wen we got to the digital field I saw that guy and his digimon getting beating up by Filendmon (a blue dragon with fire breath)  
  
"We don't stand a chance against it if he doesn't" I thought to myself.  
  
Then Lunamon ran to Filendmon and said:  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
The dragon turned toward us.  
  
"Lunamon what are you doing you don't stand a chance against it" I screamed.  
  
"I got to at leased try!"  
  
Then Lunamon started to attack but it did not do much then Filendmon blasted a powerful black beam at Lunamon  
  
"NO LUNAMON!!"I yelled.  
  
I ran to pick her up.  
  
"I got to go now…" said Lunamon in pain  
  
"No you can't leave me, NO!"  
  
Then my digivice started to glow then...then…  
  
"Lunamon digivolve to……..Kinamon!"  
  
(Kinamon is a yellow wolf fox type digimon)  
  
"You...you digivolved"  
  
The weird guy gets up and Tigermon goes back to his rookie form then the guy said  
  
"I tooled you get away from here!"  
  
"Hey you don't decide what I do! I do whatever I want ok?! Kinamon go!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Blast!" That all it took for Filendmon to disintegrate.  
  
The guy said:  
  
"Good work but it will take much more than that to defeat the enemy"  
  
"You are so negative! If I wouldn't have come you and your digimon would be dead! So don't tell me what to do!"  
  
The guy goes away I run to Kinamon.  
  
"WOW! You digivolved! I knew you could do it! your the best!" And I pet her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"I don't like that guy!" I said to Kinamon.  
  
"Well ya can't do much about that now can ya?" she said in a joking voice.  
  
  
  
Review, review, review!! Sorry I just like it when people tell me what they think! ^^ Hope you like my stories about me and Lunamon so far!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well people here's another story of Lunamon and me. And it starts like this...  
  
  
  
I was walking in my neiborhood then a burst of light appeared in the park  
  
"No not again!" I said to myself. I called Lunamon on my digivice then she appeared beside me.  
  
"What? I was sleeping!" Lunamon said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Look!!! a digital field!!"  
  
Lunamon turned her head then said:  
  
"Let's move!"  
  
We get there look to the right look to the left nothing!  
  
"Hello?" I said then… BOOM!!!  
  
A spider type digimon kicked me on my back!!  
  
"AHHH!!!!!! Ow! Grr your gonna pay!!" I said in pain. "Lunamon DIGIVOLVE AND KILL THAT THING!!"  
  
Lunamon said: "Its not a thing its a Flunamamon"  
  
"Whatever destroy it!!!"  
  
"Lunamon digivolve to... Hey I did not digivolve! whats going on?"  
  
"Lunamon? Why did't you digivolve?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Thread Of Poison!" said Flunamamon  
  
"Ep" I said Lunamon and me started running everywhere then it got me I was stuck!!!  
  
"Lunamon!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
"I can't I can't digivolve!" Lunamon said scared.  
  
Then Flunamamon got Lunamon too! Intense!!! We were wiggling around sticky thread. Then Flunamamon attack me!  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" I fell down in extreme pain "What kind of digimon is it?" I look on my digivice it said "Flunamamon insectoid digimon, ultimate level"  
  
"ULTAMATE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"RIKA!!!!" Lunamon screamed.  
  
"I'm ok I'm ok" I got up then just fell down again in even more pain than before!  
  
"AH!!!"  
  
Lunamon was looking at me with sad eyes dangling from the thread.  
  
"Moonlight Beam!" Lunamon tried to attack the bug but it hardly fazed it.  
  
The big bug turn towards Lunamon and attacked her!!  
  
"No Lunamon! LUNAMON!!!!" Lunamon fainted I managed to get out of the thread (still in allot of pain) crawled to Lunamon and said:  
  
"Lunamon? Are...are you ok?" Lunamon open its eyes  
  
"Yah, I'm ok…"  
  
"Do you think now you can digivolve?"  
  
"I'll try! Lunamon digivolve to...Kinamon!"  
  
"Yah!!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Blast!" she defeated Flunamamon!!!  
  
Then guess what? I fell down again! Then Kinamon put me on her back then we went back home. Kinamon went through me window (cause like there's my roof then my room window and its BIG!!) then I went to bed and Kinamon went back to Lunamon.  
  
  
  
Hey hey hey!! How cool was that? I dunno… Your gonna have to review me to tell me! 


	4. Chapter 4

Another Lunamon story. You must be thinking 'She must be crazy about Lunamon/digimon to write these many stories!!' well I kinda am!! ^^;; well hope enjoy them!  
  
  
  
I was sleeping then I woke up  
  
"Huh? What the…" I said. "Lunamon wake up!" Lunamon grunted turned over and started snoring again.  
  
"Lunamon! wake up!" I shaked Lunamon  
  
"Wha? I was sleeping ya know!"  
  
"I know that! But I sense...a digital field!"  
  
"A DIGITAL FIELD!" Lunamon screamed for the whole house to hear.  
  
I put my hand on her mouth and said: "Be quiet! You'll wake the hole house up!"  
  
"hehehe" Lunamon said with a sweatdrop. I got changed then put on my roller blades and sunglasses and skated the digital field with Lunamon on my back.  
  
"There!" Lunamon pointed at my right. I turned then saw a digimon!  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Its Longomon" Lunamon replied  
  
"Longomon? what a stupid name!" at the same moment I said that he basted me!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" Then I went slamming into a tree.  
  
"No Rika!!! You'll pay! Lunamon digivolve to... Kinamon!!" "Ice Wolf Blast!" then the digimon went into a tree's leaves.  
  
I got up and said, "Thanks Kinamon!" Kinamon turned around and said with a smile  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Blades Of Fire!" said Longomon (by the way it looks like and eagle/human type thing very ugly) and blasted Kinamon  
  
"Oh no Kinamon!" Kinamon got up slowly then…  
  
"Blasting Blaze!" Longomon attacked Kinamon again!!!  
  
"KINAMON!!" I yelled. Kinamon went back to Lunamon. "Lunamon are you ok?" I ran to her and picked her up but no answer...  
  
"Blades Of Fire!"  
  
"AHHHH!" I screamed I went right into a wall I was breathing loudly.  
  
"No we are done for..." I looked on my digivice it said:  
  
"Longomon Human/bird type digimon ultimate level"  
  
"No not another ultimate..."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
I heard a voice from far away it was another guy with a digimon (not the rude one) he had a black Gatomon type digimon.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"No time for that! Ganamon teach that digimon a leason!"  
  
"Ganamon digivolve to Firetigermon!"  
  
"Firetigermon a firery tiger type digimon Champion level" (digivice)  
  
"Oh" I said.  
  
"Flaming Tornado!" Firetigermon blasted a fiery tornado and destroyed Longomon!! The guy picked me up. I look up (and man is he cute! ;) )  
  
"Be carful! you could have been killed" He said. I look down.  
  
"I know.. tell me is there anymore digidestend??"  
  
"No well I don't know I only met you"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Rika?" said Lunamon then got up.  
  
"Lunamon? Are you ok?"  
  
"No, not really"  
  
"I'll bring you home then."  
  
"well... see ya" said the guy then walked away with Firetigermon behind him. It took an hour to get back home (cause I could not skate very fast I was in pain) when I got home I bandaged Lunamon and I up (she kinda looked like a mummy, lol) and went to bed then when I was in bed I said:  
  
"Dam it! I forgot to ask him what his name was!" then sighed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Interesting… no? Well please review it! And you can check out my Yu-Gi-Oh story! ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

More, More I tell you More!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Ahem sry got carried away there… ^^;; well R&R!  
  
  
  
I was in the woods with my friends then a burst light came.  
  
"What's that?" one of my friends asked.  
  
"Oh no it's a digital field" I said to myself.  
  
"Huh? A what? WAIT!"  
  
I ran has fast has a could to get there for my friends not to follow.  
  
"Lunamon theres trouble!" I called her on my digivice.  
  
She appeared beside me and started to run. When we got there the area was full of ice all over the place  
  
"Brrr its cold here" Lunamon hopped on my shoulder and agreed.  
  
A ice angel type digimon appeared.  
  
"Oh no it's Icemenamon!" Lunamon said.  
  
"Ice what tha mon?" I look on my digivice it said it was a champion.  
  
"Finally a easy one!" The moment I said that it attacked me!  
  
I was so cold I thought I was in the south poll! (And I only had a little T- shirt on!)  
  
"HEY! You big bully your gonna pay! Lunamon digivlove to... KINAMON! Ice Wolf Blast!"  
  
Icemenamon just sucked up the attack!  
  
"Its a ice digimon ice attacks aren't gonna work! What are we gonna do?" I said hopelessly.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" said the cute boy with Firetigermon!  
  
"Yah were ok can you help us Kinamon's attacks don't work on Icemenamon!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Icemenamon blasted me!  
  
With his Ice tempered claw! I was hit pretty bad!  
  
"Oh no!" said the guy he jumped down and ordered Firetigermon to attack Icemenamon! The guy ran to my side and said  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yah... I'm ok... I think" the guy laughed and helped me up.  
  
"Flaming tornado!" Firetigermon said while blasting a fiery tornado.  
  
"AHHHH" The creature screamed and disintegrated... Firetigermon loaded his data.  
  
"OW! DAM IT!" I screamed wen an acorn fell on my head the guy laughed.  
  
"HEY! What are you doing laughing at me?"  
  
"Nothing sorry" I give him a weird look.  
  
"What?" he sayed.  
  
"what's your name? You never tooled me what your name was" I said anxious to know  
  
"Oh its Davis. You?" "Cool Davis like on digimon! My name is Rika please to meet you!"  
  
"Well now that we got that settled why don't we..."  
  
"HEY RIKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" my friends were running towards me.  
  
"Ep! Dam got to run they couldn't see me like this! Dam it Kinamon RUN!!"  
  
"I got to go to come on Firetigermon!" Davis hoped on Firetigermon and he ran away  
  
"ouch that's got to heart!" I thought to myself (cause you know the flames on Firetigermon)  
  
"HEY! Were did you run off to like that? And why are you so cold?" asked one of my friends.  
  
"Well um you see eh... oh well look at the time I got to go! See ya!" I ran away (I run faster than any of my friends)  
  
"Man, I'm sure they did not fall for that! I don't even have a watch!" I thought to myself "oh well" I ran back home I climbed on my roof and went through my room window.  
  
  
  
Okies people you know what to do!! (if not REVIEW!!) lol lalalalala… sry I don't have much to say… ^^;; 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is one of my older stories I wrote awhile ago. So they might not be has good has my other ones though… well enjoy! And don't for get R&R!  
  
  
  
I was alone in the house I was in my room, Lunamon was stuffing her face downstairs. Typical... Anyway like I said I was in my room looking at my digimon cards I collected.  
  
'Cool I got allot of cards!'  
  
I thought to myself  
  
'Let's see...'  
  
I picked up the hyper wings card  
  
"Hey! I know I'll do like the digimon tamers on TV!"  
  
I pic up my digivice then I pick up the card and...  
  
"DIGI MODIFY! HYPER WINGS ACTEVATED!"  
  
But to my surprise there was a place to slide them through  
  
"Huh? that's weird were did my card go?"  
  
I look around then I hear Lunamon screaming  
  
"YAH! WEEEEEE!! THIS IS COOL!!!"  
  
"What the?"  
  
Then Lunamon crashes into my room with get this with wings!! Can you  
  
believe it?  
  
"OUCH! That hurt!!"  
  
"Lunamon? are you ok? what happend?"  
  
"well I was in the fridge looking for something to eat then wings grow  
  
on my back then I'm flying around and I just had to sow you!! And  
  
here I am!"  
  
Lunamon laughed a bit like Terriermon  
  
"o...k... right... so that means I can use the cards like on digimon? That's... cool!"  
  
"Oh and you should go do the groceries ya know"  
  
"oh and why is that my furry companion huh?"  
  
"Well eh..."  
  
I go down the stairs to look in the fridge and... and...  
  
"LUNAMON!!!! Why did you eat everything?!?!"  
  
"I didn't see I left you the yucky stuff considering I'm a nice digimon!"  
  
"nice right... well lets go do the groceries..."  
  
'And to think I have to use MY money! That Lunamon costs me TO much!' I thought 'Well I should hurry'  
  
I put on my roller blades and took of. At the store Lunamon would not stop asking me  
  
"Can you get this?" and I always answered "no"  
  
"Why?" "Cause I don't have enough!"  
  
then wen I got back wen I was placing everything I said to Lunamon  
  
"Ya know if you don't stop eating everything I'm gonna have to lock you up like Guilmon and prang you bread occasionally"  
  
"Anything beats wen your brother throes me around and stuff!"  
  
"He does that?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I'll tell him not to. There we are! all done!"  
  
"Hi Rika were home!"  
  
"EP! Lunamon go in my room! Eh... Hi mom, dad! I got to go now see ya!"  
  
I ran in my room and went on my computer on a digimon site to learn more about digimon tamers. I'd do anything for a dull week-end!  
  
  
  
^^ Hope you like my new stories!! Please review it!! 


	7. Chapter 7

^^ Hope you like my story!!! R&R please!!!  
  
  
  
I got out of bed then I accidentally stepped on Lunamon  
  
"OWWWW!! GET OFF OF ME!!"  
  
"Huh? Oups! Sorry Lunamon!" I pick her up.  
  
"I better change your bed of place..."  
  
"Rika!! Breakfast!"  
  
"COMMING MOM! you stay here I'll bring you some after"  
  
"YAH! Better bring something chocolaty with it!" I give Lunamon a weird look and point at my Halloween candy.  
  
"I still have my Halloween candy ya know!"  
  
"YEPEEE!!!" Lunamon plunges in the bag and starts eating.  
  
"Lunamon! wait till after you eat breakfast!" Lunamon wasn't very thrilled.  
  
"Fine I'll wait"  
  
"RIKA!!"  
  
"COMMING! I'll be back soon" I run down the stairs and  
  
sit at the table.  
  
After I eat a bit I brang the rest in my room.  
  
"Here you go Lunamon" handing the plate to him  
  
"Oh goodie!!"  
  
"I got to go brush my teeth" I leave my room and wen I come back I see my brother swigging Lunamon around!  
  
"HEY! GET LOST YOU TWERP!!" I yelled to my brother. My brother puts Lunamon behind his back and says in a sly voice:  
  
"No"  
  
"GRRR!!! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME LUNAMON OR YOUR GONNA GET IT!!!"  
  
"Hi hi hi no"  
  
"Oh yah huh? Well do you know what? If you don't give me Lunamon I'm gonna go in your  
  
room and demolish all you Lego houses and stuff"  
  
"NO!" my brother throes Lunamon up and runs to his room crying.  
  
'What a twit' I though to myself.  
  
I catch Lunamon  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yah I just have a big headache!"  
  
"I'll go get a pain killer... well maybe not there not made for digimon"  
  
"OW my head!"  
  
"well its worth a shot!"  
  
I give a painkiller to Lunamon and she was ok in 5 minutes or so.  
  
"um..." I looked around.  
  
"What? What are you looking for?" Lunamon asked.  
  
"Oh I put my digivice right here and now its gone!" I said  
  
"Maybe your twerpy bro has it" Lunamon said in a mean voice.  
  
"Yah maybe I'll go check" I go in my brother's room and there he is playing break up with my digivice! I  
  
mean he was smiling it every were!  
  
"HEY THAT'S MINE!"  
  
My bro turns around  
  
"Not any more!"  
  
"GRRRR!!!!" I put my foot in the air on top of one of his Lego houses.  
  
"Give me my Digivice or your house is going down!"  
  
"Yah right! Your not game!"  
  
"Oh really? You give my the thing or your house goes down!"  
  
"Um... no" he said hugging my digivice  
  
"Fine you left me no choice!" I crush his house thing and he started crying like a baby! I took my digivice from him and went in my room.  
  
"What is he crying about?" Lunamon asked  
  
"I crushed his Lego house. I hate having to do that but he does not listen!"  
  
"Well at least you got your--"  
  
"RIKA!!!!"  
  
"oh no my mom's mad dam that stupid younger brother of mine! WHAT?"  
  
"COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTENT!" My mom commanded.  
  
"OK! Well bye Lunamon nice knowing ya!"  
  
"It can't be THAT bad" said Lunamon.  
  
"You just watch!" I went down the stairs.  
  
"Did you break your little brother's house?"  
  
"Ehh... um... well eh... kinda BUT he didn't give me my toy back and I tolled him I would do it!"  
  
"That's no reason to do that!"  
  
"Yah but..."  
  
"No buts. Your grounded for a week!"  
  
"Mom that's not fair!"  
  
"And you have to help Matt build his house again!"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"End of discussion!"  
  
"MOM! That is TOTALY unfair!!"  
  
"Now go!"  
  
'GR! I HATE my brother!' I thought to myself.  
  
I went up the stairs with him to build his stupid house. Wen we got there all I did was put one block on top of the other. Making some sort of tower.  
  
"There you happy now?" I said meanly to him.  
  
"NO! You did it all wrong! This goes there and this goes here and..."  
  
"Now's my chance to get away" I whispered, and I quietly went in my room.  
  
"Oh that did not sound to good..." Lunamon said.  
  
"Well it wasn't" I said going onto my bed.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it!!! Don't kill me if my chapters are not in order. Like I said its been awhile and I'm not quite sure what goes where. Well please review it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah…. Lol well R&R!! hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
I was in my room bored cause I am STILL grounded! So I was looking at my digimodify cards so see if I could find out some strategy.  
  
"Um...if I... nah that won't work..." I though for awhile.  
  
"BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!" it was my digivice!  
  
"Huh? Oh no not a digimon! Lunamon we got to go!" I take Lunamon and sneak downstairs trying not to make a noise when I made it to the door I turned the door nob and...  
  
"Were do you think YOUR going?" it was my puny brother.  
  
"Somewhere and you can't come!"  
  
"MOM! RIKA'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Screamed my brother.  
  
"NO! SHUT UP!"  
  
"There your gonna get it now!" my brother said in a sleazy voice then my mom comes in the room.  
  
"Were are you trying to go?!?!" my mom asked.  
  
"Well you see...um... well eh..." I didn't know what to say!  
  
"Let me remind you that you are grounded!"  
  
"Yes I know mom but you don't understand! It's VERY important! I got to go NOW!" I run out the door as fast has I could.  
  
"HEY! YOUR GONNA BE GROUNDED ALOT..."  
  
I did not hear the rest I was running to fast...  
  
"Ok were is it?" I point my digivice all around.  
  
"Let's see... ah! There!" I run to the woods Lunamon hopped off me and looked around. Then it appeared out of no were it was a tiger type very nice!  
  
"Tiyanmon, Ultimate digimon, tiger type, attack: Blast of ice"  
  
"Huh? That's the first time it says its attack... Ok Lunamon DIGIVOLVING TIME!" I said.  
  
"LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KINAMON!"  
  
"YAH! You go Kinamon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Blast!" Kinamon blasted an attack to Tiyanmon! But before it could reach it Tiyanmon attacked as well! "Blast Of Ice" it out powered Kinamon's attack and blasted Kinamon!!!  
  
"OH NO!! KINAMON!!!" I run to her "Are you ok?" She did not answer.  
  
'The only way to defeat it is for Kinamon to digivolve again!! But how?' I thought 'Oh! The digimodify cards!! I don't have "digivole to ultamate" or whatever um... but at least' I thought "DIGIMODIFY!! STRENTH ACTIVATED!" Kinamon got up.  
  
"Hey! It... It worked! YAH!" Then the mean guy came...  
  
"Need any help?" he asked nicely...  
  
"Huh? Um... well kinda..." I said surprised he was nice…  
  
"Ok lets fight! GO DIGIVOLVE DIMONDMON!" he said.  
  
"DIMONDMON DIGIVOLVE TO... TIGERMON!"  
  
"WAIT! Davis is coming!" Davis came with Firetigermon. "I know! Lets all attack together!" I said. They both agreed.  
  
"Lintning Blast!" (Tigermon)  
  
"Flaming Tornado!" (Firetigermon) and  
  
"Ice Wolf Blast" (Kinamon!) Tiyanmon hit a tree but did not look like losing just yet...  
  
"Blast of Ice!" he blasted Tigermon! Then it went back to Dimondmon!  
  
"Oh no Dimondmon!" his owner screamed.  
  
'Oh no! Just two of us left!' I thought. Tiyanmon bit Kinamon!  
  
"NO! DIGIMODIFY! DEFENCE ACTIVATED!" It hurt a bit less Kinamon. I think... Firetigermon attacked the evil digimon! It let go of Kinamon.  
  
"Hey! How did you digimodify like that?" Davis asked,  
  
"I don't know I can do it now!"  
  
'Man!' I thought looking at Dimondmon with his owner.  
  
"If only I could do something! I wish that I could save them..." Then a light appeared and...  
  
"KINAMON STAR DIGIVOLVE TO... METALKINAMON!"  
  
"Me..Me...Metalkinamon???" I said in shock Davis and the other guy were amazed too.  
  
"ICE METAL!" Metalkinamon attacked Tiyanmon and defeated it!  
  
"WOW COOL!" I said. (Metalkinamon looks like a yellow fox with half of her face metal and metal claws on 4 legs) she loaded the digimon's data and went back to her in-training form Sinamon! (Sinamon looks like a rabbit's head with a rabbit tail and she's brown)  
  
"Sinamon! That was so cool!" I said running up to her. She yawned and said,  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Oh you eat to much!"  
  
Tigermon goes back to Ganamon. I go in front of the guy with Dimondmon "Hey! Thanks for helping so what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"I WAS WEAK! YOU GUYS STAYED CHAMPIONS LONGER I'M THE WEAKEST ONE HERE!" he responded and just ran away.  
  
"What's his problem?" Davis asked.  
  
"Beats me. Oh well we better get going BYE DAVIS! BYE GANAMON"  
  
"BYE RIKA! BYE LU eh...SINAMON!" we said that while we were running in different directions. (P.S. My mom was furious and grounded me even longer! :( oh well)  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it!! Review plz!! ^^ thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

My last story…. ( well hope you like it!! R&R!!!  
  
  
  
We were (all 3 of us) battling an evil digimon, Kyanimon, he was REALY powerful!!! We were trying are best, all are digimon were at champion level and for some reason Kinamon could not digivolve to her ultimate form! Kyanimon was a water type digimon with a tail slap attack! We were battling him near the river.  
  
"TAIL SLAP!" Kyanimon yelled and hit all are digimon and made them go back to there rookie form!!  
  
I was running trying to catch lunamon.  
  
"LUNAMON!!!!" I caught her but she was not moving. The guys caught there digimon has well.  
  
"Lunamon, lunamon can you hear me? LUNAMON!!!" I got up and said to the digimon right on.  
  
"YOU STUPID HUNK OF DATA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"  
  
"ICE BEAM BLAST!" it attacked me! I went slamming into a wall nearby. I got up in quite allot of pain.  
  
"I'll never give up! I may not be able to defeat you but I'll make it pay!!" I said.  
  
"HEY! ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING? WE BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!!" Davis yelled at me.  
  
"NO!" It attacked me again!! And again!! After I got up in crucial pain and said  
  
"no I will never give up NEVER!!!!" then I put my hands in front of me and a burst of light apered in my hands.  
  
"Huh? Ha! I call upon the power of the sky! YAAAA!" I hit the digimon and it disintegrated.  
  
"Yah!!!" we all yelled I fell on the ground but right before I hit it Davis caught me.  
  
"Thanks... Zzzzzz" I fell asleep.  
  
And the next thing I know Davis and Max were trying to wake me up in front of my house.  
  
"Hu..huh? wha...?"  
  
"Hurry you better get inside before you fall asleep again" I got up and went in the house and turned around  
  
"Thanks guys!" I went in my room Lunamon was already there (she was ok) then I went in my bed. Lunamon won't stop asking me questions about my attack. I fell asleep in between. After school, (I didn't go a was too tired) I heard my mom say:  
  
"Oh hello you two! Rika? She's upstairs in her room, the 2nd door to your right"  
  
"Ok thanks!"  
  
'Huh?' I thought 'was that Max's voice? No that can't be... my mom won't let guys passed the door if they were here to see me.' The door opened and MAX AND DAVIS walked in!! I was really surprised.  
  
"Hey! how's it going huh?" Davis asked.  
  
"Uh.. Ok I guess" I answered still surprised.  
  
"That was so cool what you did last night!!" Max interrupted.  
  
"Max! Here" Davis gave me a pretty flower.  
  
"Huh? Oh wow thanks! But were did you find it? It's winter."  
  
He just smiled and did not say anything. They staid for awhile we talked digimon after awhile the left.  
  
  
  
My LAST! Story!!! I might write some more if you guys like it!! ^^ well please review and tell me if I should keep writing!!! 


End file.
